


Pinky Swear

by melancholy_scorpio1



Series: Random Blurbs [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholy_scorpio1/pseuds/melancholy_scorpio1
Series: Random Blurbs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168529





	Pinky Swear

You used to pinky swear you would come back, my love. You would say, “you are my soulmate, I pinky promise. I will never leave you.” You used to pinky swear that I was the only one for you.

You used to pinky swear that I was being silly, believing the stories in the papers about you kissing other people. You used to say that you were in the wrong place at the wrong time, that a crazed fan came onto you. And I pinky promised I believed you. And I pinky promised myself that I did.

You used to pinky swear you would be home before midnight. You used to pinky promise we would spend the day together, just you and I. You used to say it’s you and I against the world. You used to say we would get married, and have children, if that’s what we wanted. You pinky promised that, too.

You also pinky promised you only cheated once. You promised you loved me. You told me you were drunk, and that you will tell her it meant nothing to you.

But I heard you on the phone. How do you think I found out, my love?

“I love you,” You said. “Pinky promise.”


End file.
